The Day He Told Her
by Keirawr
Summary: This is set after series3, episode3. Cutter has just died, and Connor and Abi are both distraught, but it's made Connor realise some stuff. A Connor/Abi fanfic. This is my first, so be nice! Reviews welcome They make me feel special!:D


_**O.k. people, this is my first fanfic, so be nice!!!! This is set after S3,E3, just after Cutter dies. Connor is distraught, but it makes him realise some stuff... This is just random fluff, no smut (although that **__**would**__** be fun... hmmmmm)**__**  
**_  
Connor was sitting on the sofa in the flat. He had been sitting there for longer than he could bother to count, and when Abi came in to check on him he was still there. she had gone to give him a moment to himself, but she had spent at least half an hour just... staring at the wall, thinking about Cutter, how the team was going to survive without him. And now, as she stared at the slumped figure of her best friend, she was even more scared.  
She paused for a moment, then quickly strode over to him, sat next to him on the sofa, and wrapped her arms around him. He didn't look at her, but leant into her, burying his nose into her neck. He allowed a sob to pass his lips, and soon he was weeping freely into her jacket. She tried to comfort him, kissing his cheek and hugging him even tighter to her, but it didn't help. She just sat there hugging him, and they both enjoyed the moment through their grief.  
Abi was crying as well now. Finally her pride got the better of her, and she broke away to frantically wipe her eyes. She blinked, and stared at her feet. Shifting her position so that she now sat next to Connor, she looked at her friend, her amazing, brilliant, adorable Connor, and the sight of the tear tracks on his cheeks broke her heart. He looked back at her, took a deep breath, and sighed.  
"How are we gonna do it Abs? How are we gonna face the madness? 'Cos i can't even imagine a world without him. I," Connor let out a dry sob, "I just can't."  
His liquid brown eyes filled with tears again, and Abi honestly thought that her heart was going to split into two. But Connor carried on, brushing away the tears.  
"But him dying, it's made me realise something that I guess I always knew. There were some things that i wish i could have told him before he went. And me, like the idiot that I am," he gave a small smile, and Abi returned it sadly,"I never told him how much I looked up to him. How I didn't want to lose him. And that got me thinking..." He trailed off, turning very red, and reached down his hand to clasp Abi's. Her heartbeat quickened as he intertwined his fingers with her own, and Connor stared at their hands, not looking up. when he next spoke, his eyes never left their hands.  
"This is a really dangerous job," he began, "And I've come close to losing you so many times. but I've also come close to telling you how i feel. something always got in the way, like my stupid cowardice, or" He laughed a little, "Or my psycho ex-girlfriend." Abi giggled, remembering how Connor had split up a fight between them on her behalf, and the memory made her go all tingly.  
"But the point I'm trying to make Abi, is that there's something that i couldn't bear to lose you without you knowing." Fresh tears brimmed over, and he took a deep breath, before looking deep into her startling blue eyes with his deep chocolate ones.  
"Abi Maitland, from the first moment I saw you, I have been head-over-heels in love with you. you're beautiful, and smart, and feisty, and funny, and amazing."  
He leant over the hand which he was holding, and, keeping eye contact with her, kissed it. He kept his lips there, and closed his eyes, drinking in her scent, treasuring the moment. He leant his forehead against her hand, and sighed.  
He stayed there for at least a minute, before Abi spoke.  
"Oh Connor," she whispered.  
Connor slowly looked up. Abi was smiling down at him. Her eyes were filled with happy tears, and she reached out a hand and stroked his stubbly cheek. He stared into her eyes, searching for confirmation. He seemed to get it, because he leant in. She did as well, and they bumped noses.  
"Ow!" Connor exclaimed, blushing furiously. "Oh god, Abi, I'm so sorry, it's just that..." Abi placed a finger on his lips.  
"Shhhhhhhh, Con, it wasn't your fault." she whispered.  
"Connor closed his eyes again, and kissed her finger. He stayed there for a while, then took her hand in his again. He kissed his way up her arm, first her hand, then her wrist, then all the way to her shoulder. He paused, then opened his eyes. She was watching him, speechlessly. He looked downwards, and kissed her cheek gently. He stayed there for a moment, preparing himself, then kissed her full on the mouth.  
Abi gasped, but melted into his soft lips. They kissed softly, gently, Conner holding her hands in his own. Soon though, she pulled her hands away, and intertwined her fingers into Connors hair. He faltered slightly, then, with painful slowness, brought his hands up to her face, pressing his lips into hers as hard as he could, and trying to make the moment last. She smiled through the kiss, and, after a little while, broke away. She moved so that her lips were next to his ear.  
"I love you too Connor. So much. And that was an amazing speech, an amazing kiss, just an amazing everything. And I want to look into your beautiful eyes every day until i die. And that won't be soon. 'Cos I'm a fighter Con, you should know that by now. and if you think that I'm gonna let either of us die, then you've got another thing coming."  
Connor gave her a lopsided grin, almost laughing in his bliss and her fierceness.  
"Don't worry Abs, it took me this long to get you, I'm not letting that slip away 'cos of some stupid dinosaur!" He laughed, and kissed her again.  
**THE END******

_**I think that went alright, review please!!!**_


End file.
